The invention relates to a device for the evaporation of insecticides, perfumes and/or other volatile agents, the device having a housing containing ports, at least one receiving section in which a container for the active substances is inserted, and at least one opener means associated with the container, while relative movement between the container and the opener means can be performed for the opening of the container.
An evaporator device of the kind specified above is already known from German Pat. No. 2,807,424 corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,042 to Schimanski et al. This evaporator device makes possible the use of only one cartridge of active agents. The cartridge of the agent has to be opened by exerting a pressure on it for the purpose of piercing it. If the cartridge is made of resilient material, it is possible that the opening thus made might reclose due to the re-forming of the material, thus preventing the continuous escape of all of the active agent.